1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aerogenerators and, more particularly, to an aerogenerator which converts the wind-induced rotary motion of an impeller into a linear reciprocating motion, changes induced voltage generated between a magnet and an induction coil by the linear reciprocating motion into an electric current and stores the electric current, thus generating a large amount of electricity as does a conventional aerogenerator, while reducing manufacturing cost and maintenance cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an aerogenerator is a generator which rotates a rotary impeller using naturally occurring wind to obtain rotary force and converts the rotary force into electric energy, thus supplying the electricity to a region requiring the electricity.
Such an aerogenerator includes a support shaft, a rotary body and a rotary impeller. The support shaft is placed on the ground to be supported in a vertical direction.
Further, the rotary body is provided on the upper end of the support shaft in such a way as to rotate freely. The rotary impeller is provided on the rotary body, thus generating rotary force in response to the wind.
In such an aerogenerator, the rotary body is rotated such that the rotary impeller points in the direction of the wind, thereby allowing the rotary impeller to be easily rotated by the wind.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional aerogenerator.
As shown in the drawing, the aerogenerator 1 includes a support shaft 10 which is set up on the ground, and a rotary body 20 which is rotatably provided on the upper end of the support shaft 10. A rotary impeller 30 is rotatably provided on the rotary body 20.
Further, a generator 40 and a rotating-force conversion unit 50 are provided in the rotary body 20. The rotating-force conversion unit 50 includes a plurality of gears to increase the rotary force of the rotary impeller 30 and transmit the increased rotary force to the generator 40.
Since the aerogenerator must generate the maximum amount of electricity per transmitted rotary force, a large capacity generator 40 is used.
However, the large capacity generator 40 is expensive, thus increasing manufacturing cost and maintenance cost.
Especially, since the heavy and large capacity generator 40 is provided in the rotary body 20, the rotary body 20 cannot easily rotate in the direction of the wind because of the weight of the generator 40. As a result, the efficiency of the aerogenerator is lowered.
Further, a rotatable shaft is bent downwards due to the large capacity generator 40, thus causing the disengagement of the gears of the rotating-force conversion unit 50. In this case, the rotating-force conversion unit 50 is frequently out of order, so that the rotary force is reduced and thus efficiency is lowered.
These problems occur in a dual rotor as well as in a single rotor.
In order to prevent the bending of the rotatable shaft and to reduce manufacturing cost and maintenance cost, there is an urgent need for an aerogenerator which uses an inexpensive small capacity generator but is capable of generating the same amount of electricity as when a large capacity generator is used, by the introduction of a good idea.